


The Art of War

by Viola_Telcontar



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil Plans, Gen, Good and Evil, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Telcontar/pseuds/Viola_Telcontar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game, Dooku, the philosophy of Good and Evil, politics.<br/>How can a Jedi be convinced to switch sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

**The Art of War**

_Zor'decca_ was an old game not much different from thousands of others.

It appears as if every civilization in the universe has, at one point, developed a similar game with nearly identical rules.

What all of these have in common is one thing. They mirror one of the most important events in the history of civilized people. They are ritualized warfare, reduced to fit on a table.

Two opponents fight for the total victory over the other.

The difference between reality and the game is obvious. Both opponents are equal in strength. The players only have their own intelligence to gain an advantage over the other.

Not a likely event in a real war.

Within the various games of similar set-ups _Zor'decca_ was considered a rather simplistic one, with but a few rules and only a small number of different figurines.

This purist nature was the reason why Jedi Master Dooku preferred it over so many of like type.

The more evolved its rules, the less a game tells you about the mind of your opponent. True brilliancy shows itself clearest where difficult circumstances don't obscure your sight.

The particular set he was facing was very old. The figurines were made of colourful glass instead of the (owing to its robustness) more usual stone. They were designed beautifully in the traditional way, Infantry and Cavalry were armed with bows and spears and the Artillery consisted of catapults. He had seen sets made out of more valuable material such as rare crystals, but this one was unique due to its age of several centuries, having survived for so long despite the frailness of its material. It was a pleasure to play with these exquisite figurines.

The Jedi was observing the face of his opponent while the latter considered his next move. Both gentlemen were experts in the game, thus their matches usually took an entire evening to come to an end, sometimes only by means of a truce. Though recently Dooku had not been much on the winning side.

He raised his glass and smelled the strong scent of the Spiced Wine his host had so kindly offered. It was a drink – although one of the cheapest on its planet of origin – not easy to come by on Coruscant. The expenses of transport alone probably exceeded the prize of the liquid by ten times.

And yet, perhaps, the taste was worth every credit.

He sipped the dark red drink and savoured the sharp aroma of the added spices.

A delicacy indeed.

The evening so far had been uncommonly silent.

The discreet background music, a suite by Casadesus (Serenno's most beloved composer), had only been disturbed by the occasional crack from the fireplace. His host had lacked his usual _ésprit_ which normally ignited lengthy discussions about philosophy, art, history, or – most commonly – politics.

The Jedi Master thoughtfully kept his eyes on the other gentleman's face, which was unreadable. Not that he expected anything less from a seasoned politician.

Without the least change in his guarded countenance, the opponent finally made his move and looked up.

"Forgive me my dullness, Master Jedi. I must admit that I did not expect your presence here today."

Dooku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What ever could have made you believe that I wouldn't keep my appointment with you, Senator?"

"I have been told that you had to leave Coruscant immediately for... unpleasant business."

"Have you?"

"Ah, yes. Your supposed destination was Fefellit, I believe."

Dooku emptied his glass. This piece of information was classified. The politician shouldn't know about it.

"You are well informed, Palpatine. The Jedi pride themselves on the rapidity of their intelligence, but you seem to be on top this time. The Council has received notion of the situation hardly four hours ago. And, indeed, I have been asked to resolve the matter."

"You will face many obstacles, I'm afraid. I have kept an eye on the Fefellit situation for a long time now. Your task is not an easy one."

Dooku nodded and returned his gaze to the game. "I wasn't aware that you were interested in such trifles, Senator."

"I would hardly call it so."

"But Fefellit is a planet without much influence. Surely the events will not be of much consequence to the Republic."

"You mean to tease me, Master Jedi. A breach of the Non-Armament Treaty will have a major impact."

"It will not come to a breach!"

Palpatine leaned back in his chair at the harsh exclamation. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to doubt your skills, my friend, but I think the situation is rather more serious than the Jedi Council, or the Chancellor, picture it."

"Then you must know something they don't."

There was a strange spark in the blue eyes of the politician, when he refilled Dooku's glass. "Oh, I don't think that my account on the Fefellit situation differs from yours, Master Jedi, but my interpretation of the facts varies from the opinion of our dear Chancellor and the Council. Naturally, I would use other means to resolve the issue. But over long distances sometimes things can appear different from what they really are. I could be mistaken."

"And what means do you consider to be the best?"

"Am I correct to presume that the Council has send you to... negotiate... under which conditions Fefellit would abandon its struggle to built up an army?" evaded the politician.

"Built up an army? Now you are teasing me, Excellency. The situation is hardly so serious."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Dooku was taken aback. Palpatine's political instinct had barely ever deceived him, and yet here he was reacting so strongly to what clearly was just a minor breach of protocol. "Very well, Senator, I will soon be able to judge for myself. Yes, I have been send for negotiations."

"I must admit, Master Jedi, I have my doubts of how convincing words can be in some situations, and this is one of those instances when they arise with much force."

Dooku smiled. "A politician who doubts the power of words? My friend, you have chosen the wrong profession!"

The Senator answered with a short laugh. "So it seems, doesn't it? The Republic is held together by nothing but words. But there once was a time when policy didn't begin and end with tame conversations."

"'War is just policy through other means.' _The Art of War_. Is that what you have in mind?"

"An interesting quote, but I hardly meant war. I was alluding to the possibility to enforce the laws of the Republic and punish aggressors."

"Through armed forces."

"It is not much different from what the Jedi do."

"I beg your pardon?"

Again there was a faint twinkle in Palpatine's eyes. "You can't be that naive, Dooku!" He pointed to the Jedi's lightsaber. "Wherever you go as a negotiator with the authority of the Republic, those who oppose you will always avoid being on the receiving end of your weapon. By whatever means."

"The Jedi are keepers of the peace."

"They are. With as much success as only highly trained elite soldiers with superior weapons can have... No, my friend, don't be angry with me for pointing out what is obvious. A huge part of the training of a Jedi consists of mastering the lightsaber. Are you not one much admired for his ability with the weapon yourself? I know that the Jedi don't see themselves as warriors, but the Senate has no scruples to use you for the force you possess. Your abilities as negotiators, forgive me my frankness, are hardly superior to those of others. Whether you wish it or not, people fear your strength, that's why they obey."

"But the Jedi have not used their military strength in a long time."

At that, Palpatine had the smug look of someone whose point had just been proved. "But you could, anytime you wish. Don't you see that the existence of strength often is enough? You don't need to use it, it's sufficient when it is there! I am very well aware of the counter-arguments of those who oppose the idea of an 'Army of the Republic', but we hardly live in stable times. We cannot afford any weakness. And Fefellit is a first sign of the dawn of downfall. We need to built up strength before it's too late to protect what little security the system still offers."

"The dawn of downfall? How dramatic! I didn't know you were a poet! No, my friend, you worry too much. You are grossly over-reacting. The attempt of one planet to reform their forces does not mean that tomorrow the Republic will fall."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, but obviously chose to let the topic rest for some time.

After failing to receive an answer, Dooku pondered his next move. His Artillery was facing a heavy blockade in the centre of the Field. The Senator's and his own forces were effectively neutralizing each other. Since both players were seasoned veterans in this game, the two of them knew that supremacy over the centre was the key to winning the game. Neither was willing to renounce the advantage.

It had to be the flanks then.

His right had sufficient room for manoeuvres.

A highly suspicious circumstance.

Dooku knew the politician's habits well enough to recognize a trap when saw one. For a moment, he considered the possibility to move one of his lesser Infanterists into it, just to see what Palpatine was up to, but dismissed that action as too reckless.

The Jedi Master drank some more wine while he examined the left flank.

The set-up resembled the center too much. Room for moves was rapidly vanishing. The Senator was building up another blockade.

With a sudden insight Dooku realized that Palpatine was aiming at one of his weaknesses.

Impatience.

The politician would play a game of securing his troops for so long until the Jedi would attack either from the lack of other possibilities or out of sheer frustration. He had to grin. "I'm not going to win this game, am I?"

The Senator replied with a smile, "I'm afraid you are right, my friend."

"Where did I go wrong?" Dooku didn't expect an answer, so he was very surprised when he received one.

"It is a very common error of judgement. You confuse action with strength."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Excellency."

The politician sipped his Spiced Wine with a thoughtful expression, before he gave his explanation. "You have acted as the offensive force, while I concentrated, apparently, on the defence. Action against reaction, activity against passivity, strength against weakness. The one who strikes first dictates the rules of engagement. That is what most people believe. But this way of regarding the situation is an illusion. The one who acts is not always the one who's in control of the situation."

"And I am not?"

Palpatine laughed and pointed at the set. "See for yourself, Dooku, where can you turn from here?"

The Jedi needn't look at his figurines to know the answer. "Into your trap."

"Despite the fact that you held the advantage over me for the entire game."

He leaned back in his chair and inquired, "And did I? Hold the advantage, I mean."

The answer was as short as devastating. "No."

Dooku raised his eyebrows.

"But you thought you did, Master Jedi," the Senator continued.

"Are you telling me I am over-confident?"

The politician laughed again. "Perhaps I'm just reminding you not to forget who, what, I am. Manipulating people into believing they have the advantage over me, while actually they are the ones who do my bidding, is my daily occupation. I'm a politician, never trust us to do what we appear to do, or be what we seem to be."

"I will make sure not to forget this counsel."

Dooku again examined the _Zor'decca_ set, recalling every move and counter to see what he could have done differently. "Any more advice from the Master of Manipulation?"

Palpatine chuckled at the title. "Just one thing. War doesn't start with the first shot. It is all about the stage you prepare."

"You mean you have set me up."

"I have made sure that you – willingly – chose a course of action that served my purposes."

"I haven't noticed that you did."

The politician smiled. "That, Master Jedi, is exactly the art."

_The Art of War_. Dooku sought Palpatine's eyes. "And you think the Fefellit crisis is some kind of 'preparing the stage'?"

The Jedi could have sworn that he saw a golden flicker in the blue eyes of the politician, when Palpatine answered, "Not necessarily, no... In fact, I don't really think so. As you said Fefellit is just a minor world. What I fear most are the ideas that might enter into the head of someone with more resources when a breach of the Non-Armament Treaty goes unpunished."

Dooku's doubt must have shown in his eyes, because the politician continued,

"You are a Jedi, my friend, a faithful servant of the Senate – no, perhaps not so much the Senate as the Chancellor – people don't trust you when they are... dissatisfied with the dealings of the Republic. But I usually hear the talk."

For the second time this evening the politician had drawn a less than flattering picture of the Jedi and how their dealings were perceived by outsiders.

Dooku frowned.

What worried him was that he could see the logic in that sketch. The idea that the majority of the Republican peoples not only distrusted the Jedi, but also feared them, was something he had never considered before. And yet it was immediately compelling.

"What talk?"

For a long time the Jedi had to withstand Palpatine's scrutiny. He was probed, weighed and found worthy. Or not.

This, then, was the moment when the nature of the relationship between them should be decided for all time.

To his surprise, Dooku realized that the good opinion, no, the trust of the Senator, actually was important to him. Not even among the Jedi were many he respected as much as the politician.

Reluctantly Palpatine began to speak again.

"I had thought the Jedi were more aware of the situation, my friend. You certainly know of the corruption in the Senate."

Dooku nodded. There were many Jedi who distrusted politicians now. One had to be blind not to see the glaring problems. The Senate was hardly able to agree even on trivial things anymore.

"Now the question people ask is 'why?', and some remember a lesson from history. Dooku, you know that corruption is not necessarily only a sign for failing politicians, but can also be the product of a malfunctioning system. You can see it in countless chronicles on thousands of planets throughout all times. Does corruption produce the instability of the Republic, or is it not rather instability producing corruption? Are the people failing or is it the system that does?"

Palpatine paused , his gaze wandered to the flames of the fire. His expression was grave when he continued, "There are more and more who answer that question in favor of the people. They blame the system, the bureaucracy, the Senate, even the Republic. Some go as far as blaming democracy."

His eyes sought out the Jedi's again before he continued. "You must understand that there is a growing separatist movement among the members of the Republic. You may say that I over-react, but I'm convinced that we live in an era that will be remembered as the Fall of the Republic."

"You think they are right? The problem lies within the system? But didn't you just say we need to stabilize the Republic?" Dooku was genuinely curious. Every time he thought he understood the Senator, Palpatine was surprising him with another unexpected turn. Perhaps it was this what appealed most to the Jedi. There were not many men who could constantly surprise him.

The politician laughed humorlessly. "Am I so difficult to understand? Yes, there are certain things within the Republican system that promote corruption, and I would certainly prefer a more authoritative government actively fighting it, but think of the consequences when those Separatists unite, arm, and a fight for supremacy breaks loose.  
"Dooku, think about it! I fear nothing less than civil war! I'd rather live in a corrupt system than die senselessly in chaos. Who will protect the worlds without protection when they are attacked? A few hundred Jedi? Do you realize that Naboo, my Naboo, doesn't even have an army? How easily can one with but little force come and pick her like a ripe fruit!"

Dooku started. From all the motives he had suspected Palpatine to have, patriotism had never seemed a likely choice. For the first time in the last few years the Jedi Master wondered if the Senator wanted to protect someone and if he did, who it could be. Family? Friends? Or was it just more of an abstract duty to protect his people? A wish to preserve the lush beauty of his home world?

"The people of Naboo are true pacifists, I've heard," Dooku said.

"And more stubborn about it than it is good for them," Palpatine answered with a nod. "They won't fight unless they are directly under attack. I fear it will come to this before they wake up and prepare for the worst. They need to be shaken awake. It will not be pleasant, but I will do what I can to make them suffer as little as possible."

"I highly doubt that you will have any influence in the matter of their well-fare, if it indeed should come to an invasion." Even to consider the idea that some troops could attempt such a thing was incredible for the Jedi, yet alone that he was actually discussing it in a serious manner!  
He chuckled, "Unless, of course, you have power over those who attack."

Palpatine leaned back with an amused expression on his face. "Oh, I'm not that desperate yet, Master Jedi. This is a situation when the power of words hopefully leads to fruition. But when all else fails, I might come back to your bold suggestion." He laughed good-naturedly.

Dooku shook his head. What an absurd course their conversation had taken! "In a strange way this might even work out, Senator. To attack Naboo just to make them realize they need an army!"

He sipped his wine thoughtfully.

Yes, indeed, it could work... as bizarre as it might seem.

Protect those you love by putting them into the way of a lesser evil, so that they are prepared for the greater evil.

"So, my friend, tell me about this separatist movement you mentioned. Who are they?" he asked.

Palpatine shook his head. "It hardly deserves the name. They are not organized, thankfully. At least not yet. You know the usual suspects, those worlds which have an interest in lessening the influence of the Republic. The Hutts, Geonosis, the Trade Federation and so on. What's new is the growing frustration of several small worlds with the immobile Senate. The only thing they need to openly rebel against the government is a strong leader who unites them. I shudder to think about it. I hope I will be able to influence them somehow. Perhaps it's still too early, but one day they will find someone to stand up against the Republic for them. And then there will be war."

Dooku shivered. "You really regard the situation on Fefellit as the first stage that leads to a civil war?" What he had learned this evening had shaken him deeply. He wanted to dismiss the politician's worries out of hand, but he dared not. The logic of Palpatine's thoughts was all too clear to him.

The Senator looked tired. "I don't know, Dooku. I don't know... Fefellit shows at least one thing. The power of the Republic is waning. Nothing more, but certainly nothing less. What will happen when the power fails? History shows that chaos will arise. Every time a structure of great might collapses, the same thing happens. A deadly war starts. A slaughter more violent than there ever was before. Millions will die senselessly. Thousands of worlds will be destroyed. Your home, my home.  
"Tell me, Dooku, what would you be willing to sacrifice to prevent that? What would you give? How far would you go? Where would you stop?"

Where would he stop?

To that he knew no answer.


End file.
